The Pieces Are falling Into Place
by Raven WolfWing
Summary: Takes place after the final battle between Yugi and the Pharaoh. Yugi's heartbroken, and Atem finds himself wishing to go back to the world of the living to be with Yugi once more. Along the way other problems occur between Ryou and Marik. This story has Puzzle, Tender, and Tornshippings
1. Ch 1 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

_(A/N: I'm sorry the chapters are so short but please bare with me. I'll try to get a new chapters up on the weekends and days I don't have school. Thank you, and please review.)_

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

As I lye in bed my mind is being suffocated by the thought of Pharaoh Atem. I didn't think the thought of him would continue to intoxicate my mind after he left. I miss his comforting presence by my side.

My mind flits through the scenes of our final battle. I have to whipe away the stinging tears falling freely down my cheeks. I would do anything for him to be back with me. It is selfish thinking but I need him.

The dawning light tells me that I've been up all hours of the night. Dragging myself out of my mess of sheets, I get ready for school. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother going. There are no teachers to watch us any how; no one cares.

Second guessing on going I lay my belongings down and crawl back into bed. Again I'm surrounded by the thoughts of how my formal friend and love had changed me.

* * *

_From when I first finished that puzzle my life was changed for the better. I have many friends, and I'm more confidant now than I was. Atem taught me how to be strong. He was always there when I needed him from then on. He was more than a friend to me. He was . . . part of me. And when Atem left a part of me was torn away. _

_I have lost almost all of my confidence in myself. The last time I picked up my duel disk was when I had to bring it home. I couldn't play Duel monsters anymore because it reminded me too much of my final battle. I lost my Dark Magician in the tomb when we had to run out for our lives. _

_Sometimes I wish I stayed back and was crushed in the rubble. I'm just a shell of myself now. No, I'm back to how I was before I solved the puzzle; just not playing children's card games. My mind is racing with "What if's". I could've let Atem to win! I could have made him stay! But I didn't, I won the duel and lost __him forever. . . Or have I? _


	2. Ch 2 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

**Atem's P.O.V.**

As much as I wanted to be freed from the world I left behind, I now only want to get back. If anything, just to see Yugi again. I never told him how much he meant to me and now it is too late. My Aibou only a memory I posses now.

"My Pharaoh!" I heard Mana exclaim over in the distance. Sighing I turned towards her.

"Hello Mana," I was already fed up with her presence, "what is going on with you today?" Even in the afterlife the days seem to drag on.

"I was just looking for you. I've already finished Mahad's thraining session for today." Her smile lit up her face."So how are you doing my king?"

Honestly, I didn't feel like talking at all. Giving a small sigh I turned away and looked out at the dawning sky. Another morning without my little Aibou. Hoping Mana got the hint I remained silent. She remained however. I guess now would be the time I would have to tell her. Looking her in the eyes I came clean. "Mana, I miss Yugi. And it's killing me even more each dawning day without him. Mana, by the gods, I'm in _love_ with him!" Her gaze shifted from mine. I could see her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, I-I see." her quivering voice gave me heart a small pang of guilt. "Is this why you stay out here all night?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully, "I can no longer sleep, not that we really need it any how." It was true, we no longer needed sleep to progress. For we were dead. Nothing more than spirits roaming on in the memories of our past. Mana looked at me once more before departing quietly. Leaving me in my sarrowing memories of my little Aiboh I left back in the world of the living. . . Yugi, I love you.


	3. Ch 3 the Pieces Are falling into Place

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I don't recall drifting off into a dreamless slumber, but a loud knocking sounded from outside my door. Rubbing my sleepy eyes I got up from my bed making my way towards the door. Opening the door slowly I didn't see anyone behind it. Glancing down the hall and then to the floor; where it laid. . .

The Millenium Puzzle.

I drew my breath in quickly, making a small gasp. How could this be here?! I knew that the puzzle and all the other items fell in a deep pit after Atem crossed over. Gently picking up the golden pyramid I looked into its eye. "Does this mean. . . Atem's coming back?" I softly mumbled out loud.

I looked once more down the hallway to see who left this here; again no one to be seen. Taking the puzzle into my room I laid it on my side table. Just as I set the puzzle down his deep voice startled me.

"It has felt like forever since I have last seen you, Aibou." I turned to where I heard him. Atem was sitting at the end of my bed with one of his cocky smirks and adorn in his Ancient Egyptian attire. I was lost for words! The Pharaoh was really here! Back with me. . .

"A-Atem?" I squeeked as I felt my eyes beginning to burn with tears. "Is that really you?" I didn't see him make a move towards me, but just as soon as I asked him I was wrapped in his embrace. The familiar smell of his exoctic scent welcomed me as he held me tighter.

He never held me like this before. I could feel my cheek heating up. "Yes Yugi. I am here." Unexpectedly he licked away my falling tears. Only to make me blush even more. I craved him. I wanted Atem to know how much I loved and miss him. Just before I could connect our lips my eyes popped open. I was in bed: no puzzle, no Atem. Only a crule dream to mess with my heart. I clutched my pillow and sobbed, "Atem, I need you."


	4. Ch 4 The Pieces Are falling into Place

**Atem's P.O.V.**

Blinking my eyes open I realized I've falling asleep. I'm not sure how long I was out for the sun was risen half way in the sky. Noon most likely. Sighing I got up to stretch. The dream I just had was too real, but by the wend I knew it was a dream. . .

Back at the Kame Game Shop with Yugi. It was as if I just popped up in his room. His back was turned to me, but I could tell he held the puzzle in his hands. A smirk played at my lips as I said,"It has felt like forever since I have last seen you, Aiboh."

Spinning around to face me his eyes began to water. His voice barely audible,"A-Atem? Is that really you?"

I couldn't keep myself back. I pulled him to me. Wrapping him tighter in my arms I replied, "Yes Yugi. I am here." Couldn't stand to see his lovely face filled with sadness, not giving my actions a second thought I licked up his salty tears. Earning a brighter blush from my formal hikari. I could feel his longing for me. But before our lips touched Yugi disappeared. I was left alone in the room. Confused I glanced aroud hoping he was still there. Nothing. So close!

That's when I realised it was a dream. The room then began to crumble away. The floor I was standing on gave out. I couldn't feel myself falling, and then I woke up. The summer's air is still on the balcony where I stay. Yugi, if I ever find a way back, I'll take it without another thought. Staring up at the bright sun I vowed I would try anything possible to go to him.


	5. Ch 5 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

It is about 1:30 in the afternoon now. I pull myself out of bed. Making my way downstairs to get something to saticfy my growling stomach. I can pick up the famliar voices of my friends and Grandpa. Joey and Kaiba were arguing about something unimportant.

"All I'm saying is open up your cold, stoney heart!" Joey yelled in the CEO's face. I don't want to know why Joey was saying that. I could care less, but I knew there was something up between those two when -to everyone's surprize- Kaiba tilted Joey's chin up and planted a firm kiss on my friend's lips. Joey's eyes widened as his blush deepened.

"Now, what was that, Mutt?" Kaiba let goed of Joey. His face turned a darker shade of red - almost a hint of purple. Kaiba smiled. Wait. . . Kaiba? Did Kaiba just. . . _smile?! _I wasn't the only one who noticed because tristan soon commented on it.

"Is Kaiba smiling? And why did he just kiss Joey?"  
"Is it wrong to smile?" Kaiba's smile then faded. Joey hugged Kaiba's waist. "Looks like the pup's ready to tell." Smiling once more he put a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"For the past two months we've been going out. All the fights were just to cover up because I didn't know what you'd think of me if I told you. And now. . ." Joey puased hesitantly. "We're getting married." his voice was muffled by Kaiba's black shirt. Everyone had a different look on their face, but we were all pale.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO KEEP THIS FROM US!?" Tea screetched. Tristan and Duke nodded. "You think we'd stop being your friends because of that? You're still our friend Joey. We'd never turn our backs on you." I thought my grandpa's heart had stopped but soon he was asking question after question about when and where the wedding would be.

I slapped my cheeks trying to wake myself up. Nope this was real. "That's good news you two!" I managed to a smile. Simutaniously they all looked at me.

"Yugi!" Everyone -but Kaiba- greeted me. "Glad to see you're finally up and walking around." Grandpa added, "I thought you were coming down with something."

Tea, Joey and Duke started asking me questions about how I was holding up after Atem left and I didn't want to answer them. I shook my head. "Please guys, I'm not feeling well. I have a migrain." Not as soon as the statement came out of my mouth Grandpa gave me a bottle of Advil. Popping two of the pills in my mouth I took a drink of water to wash them down. Just as the conversation started to pull me out of my slump, the door bell tinked. Marik and Ryou Bakura soon filed in after.

We all just stared at the two wordless. "Well that's a fine way to greet your guests." Growled Marik. bakura just kept his head down facing the floor. I know the question everyone was thinking,'What do they want?'


	6. Ch 6 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

**Marik's P.O.V.**

I could see it on all their faces that they didn't want us here. Ryou's not making a move or complaint about being here: unlike a few minutes ago when he was begging me not to bring him along with me to the little game shop.

Yugi then flashed one of his smiles,"Sorry, we just didn't expect to see you two."

"Ever again," Commented the blonde. He and Kaiba shared a stony look of hatred. Ryou shuffled his feet uncomfortably beside me. Duke corrected Joey on his snide remark.

Ryou muttered so only I could hear, "They don't want us here. I want to leave. . . Please Marik; you're getting as bad as Bakura was." I glared back at him. Hoe DARE he compares me to that thief!? Everything and everyone stayed quiet in the uncomfortable and tense silence.

Sighing I asked one calm question, "Yugi, was the Pharaoh in your last dream?" His mouth gaped open slightly. I already knew his answer. And if what Ryou has been told by Bakura in his dreams, I'm screwed.

* * *

**Weeks ago-**

It had all started in the tomb. Darkness had enveloped him for those tiny fractions of time, plunging him into his own mental landscape. At least it was supposed to be pharaoh drew another card from his over-powered deck, dramatically flaring the cardboard as it was lifted from the stack. He slapped the card down, calling it out even though he had never glanced back to look at the picture or title, or even attack points! There was no real reason for the dramatics but...

Before he could complete his thought Marik was plunged back into the darkened plain, then flung out into the real world. Tri-colored spikes adorned with a golden crown passed through the door, a simple peace sign with a tan hand a motion of goodbye.

So this was how it ended? A little hand gesture and the man left? They had tried to kill him, steal his soul, break him, but nothing worked. And now he was willing ending his own life. Marik entered that dark place again, this time staying. All he heard was simple whispers of love. Or was it rape? All that he felt was an intoxicating smell overtaking him, eventually inviting him back to life. He had seen then who the smell belonged to.

Ryou Bakura.

He was addicted to the scent by then, wanting more and more of it. So he let himself be controlled by the voice. _'My turn,'_ it would sometimes whisper to him and put Marik back in the black scent room. But he was satisfied.

One day the voice became angered. _'Bakura is coming back?'_ It whisper-yelled. _'He will take away the smell!'_ It quickly restated its views, bringing Marik fully to its side. _'Abuse him.'_ It started to say. _'Make him know who his master is!' _And Marik did, making Ryou his, his and the voice's, alone. It wasn't pleasant for the blonde, for there was always that little boy saying in the back of his mind: He is your friend. Stop this now. Ryou doesn't deserve this treatment.  
Marik only did so when he went and saw Ryou lying on that hospital bed, teetering on the edge of life and death.

_'Marik, he is WEAK! No longer worth your attention.'_

"Who are you?" Marik asked the voice for the first time, fear filling his eyes as he realized that all along he was being controlled.

_'Let me put this plain and simple, Hiraki. I'm baaaack!' _The voice sang in its dark and deep voice.

Marik felt his blood turn to ice as he then recognized who the voice was.

"M-Melvin?" Marik's voice quivered, eyes growing wide at the horrid cackling rumbling in his head.

* * *

_(A/N: Thank you SO MUCH **Lover's Rebirth** for helping me on this part of the chapter. I am honored to have you as my co-author for this story. If any of the rest of you can think of something I could put into the chapters PM them too me.) _


	7. Ch 7 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

"Yugi, was the Pharaoh in your last dream?" Marik asked in a serious and calm tone. I felt my mouth open slightly. How did he know that? Bakura on then looked up. His face was flushed with a faint red hand print across his cheek. His white bangs covered his eyes and part way down his cheeks. I would have to ask him about that at some point later on.

"How did you know?" That was all I managed to say as the dream came back to me. Bakura brushed his white bangs back slightly: not enough to reveal his eyes. _What was he hiding?_ The others sat in silence listening to the conversation.

"Because," Ryou started in a hush voice. "Bakura has been calling out to me telepathically through the mind link; along with the dream-state visits." The ex-tomb keeper shot him a dirty look. Something was up between those two. Was Marik the one harming him?

Tristan butted in, "But wait, I thought _you_ were Bakura." He pointed to the white haired teen standing -more like hiding now- beside the blonde Egyptian.

Bakura hung his head. Marik answered for him. "He would rather be called Ryou to not be confused with the tomb robber that once took refuge in his body." Bakura, erm, _Ryou _gave a slight nod. It'll take a little to get used to that.

That then gave Anzu a chance to ask, "Yugi was there something between you and the Pharaoh?" I could read it in her eyes that she wanted a 'no' answer, but I couldn't hide forever. . .

"I don't know if he felt the same about me as I did. But I believed I was in love with him." I paused, my blush spreading across my face. "Still am in fact. Maybe even more. . ." My voice trailed off. They all stared at me. Most accepting it, but my grandfather and Anzu looked at me in an unreadable expression. In a way I felt betrayed by them.

"Tell us Yugi, did Pharaoh Atem act differently in the dream?" Ryou asked, head still looking to the floor.

"It doesn't matter. It was only a dream I believe." I went to leave until Marik called out.

"It may have took place in a dream, but his spirit was as real as your physical being here and now." I stopped in my tracks and looked back.


	8. Ch 8 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

**Ryou's P.O.V.**

I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain that surged through my body. I wanted to go home. How could Marik hurt me like this? Bakura never physically harmed me the way he does. True, Bakura put me down emotionally. I figured out that was because he couldn't tell me how he really felt towards me; as to now when I'm asleep.

But Marik only hurts me for his own pleasure. I never agreed to be with the Egyptian, he only decided that we were together. And that was my first mistake in letting him do so. Bakura warns me about the true evil that still lies within the subconscious state of his mind. I can't help but feel safe when I'm in my dreamy state with my yami there for me. He's more concerned for me and my well being now than he was before he went into the afterlife.

When I told Marik about the dreams that had been occurring for some time now, he punched me in the face so hard that under my left eye the skin burst open: gaining six stitches later on. I do not dare tell a soul of this. I try to hide as much as I can. Like the multiple bruises, burn marks, puncture wounds, all of it!

A few tears threatened to run down my cheeks. I blinked a few times to get them to go away, only for the opposite. I felt a hard fist strike against my jaw line; throwing me out of my thoughts and off balance. I landed against one of the shelves of Duel Monster cards. I struck the side of my head hard.

"You know what happens when you show signs of weakness, Ryou!" Marik's voice growled. I couldn't do anything. My limbs felt too heavy to move. I wanted to run, to hide! But I had no where to go, and no one willing to help me. I'm alone.

I heard things crashing around me followed by shouting. The sound of glass shattering was behind me towards the door. After that all went black. Bakura, I wish I was as strong and courageous as you showed me. But I'm a coward. I am too weak. I am surprised my body hasn't given out from Marik's abuse . . . yet . . .


	9. Ch 9 The Peices Are Falling Into Place

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

"You're able to connect your spirits together when you are both asleep Ryou and Bakura were able to figure this out some time ago. And I was wondering if you and the Pharaoh were able to do the same. If so, then what Bakura has been talking about a way for their spirits to some how snake their way back into the real world will become a reality in itself." Marik explained even further. I stood still as my heart leapt at the thought of Atem coming back.

Ryou kept his head down. I couldn't help but worry about the British teen. Even from where I stood I could see tears fall to the floor. Marik noticed as well, but instead of asking what was wrong or something along those lines his punched him. The blow sent Ryou into the shelves. The blonde Egyptian ragged at the collapsed figure, "You know what happens when you show sings of weakness Ryou!"

Duke, Tristan, and Joey went to grab Marik, crashing into the obstacles in their way of reaching him. Marik avoided Duke as he lunged for him. Not able to stop my friend was sent through the window near the door. Dodging every thing thrown at him, Marik made his escape through the broken window. Not even bothering with Ryou anymore.

I turned where Ryou lay. I saw why he kept his head down and his bangs over his eyes. There were stitches -that had come undone by Marik's blow- rimmed with a dark blackish purple bruise under his left eye. Along with countless other signals that Marik has been hurting Ryou for some time. "We need to get him to the hospital!" I yelled over to the others.

Tristan then picked Ryou up in a fireman carry. "What time are we wasting then?" Duke offered to help Grandpa to clean up the shop. Anzu followed Tristan and I to the hospital to get Ryou some help, and Kaiba and Joey just departed in their own way.

Ryou didn't stir in the slightest, only way you could tell he was still alive was his breathing. Which didn't sounded more strained than natural. He must've hit his head harder than I thought. As far as I know Ryou has done nothing hurtful towards anyone. That was his entire evil half's doing. Poor guy, Ryou gets out of one mess and is sent into another. Times like this I wish you were here Atem to help me.


	10. Ch 10 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

_(A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I'm going to post mostly on the weekends or when I have days off of school. But please keep reading! I will go back and revise the shorter chapters later.)_

**Atem's P.O.V.**

The sun has almost completely set behind the sandy horizon line. I am bored out of my mind. Better to be bored than mulling over an almost completely shattered heart. Sighing I watch the sun slowly sink into the horizon. I find myself once again hoping for Yugi's presence.

"Rather early for bed time, eh, Pharaoh?" I could recognize that voice anywhere. The figure jumped onto the balcony from the roof.

"Bakura, what in Ra's name do you want? Knowing you though, you're most likely here for the items." I couldn't control m slight ill temper towards the thief. But something seemed . . . off about him then on usual days.

Giving a slight pout he disregarded my comment. "Surprisingly, I'm bored. Believe it or not, I've grown tired of robbing tombs and innocent people and the poor. Not only has my thievery has grown old, but also being evil." The tomb robber looked up to the dusk sky with a misty look in his eyes. "Ra Ryou, what did you do to me?" I had to do a double take when I saw him smile.

"You're changing your ways _now _for your host, who is still in the world of the living?" That didn't make any sense to me. He was already dead and anything he would do wouldn't matter now. We would never see our hikaris again. That thought made a lump form in my throat.

"I visit him time to time . . . through the subconscious state of sleep. When both our souls are resting we can combine our souls through the dream state. Sometimes it's back in his old apartment and others . . . it is past places that hold the strongest memories. As long as we manage to stay asleep we stay in the dream state; just like a regular dream. Wait, have you and Yugi not been able to figure this out? Hn, not surprising. You stay out here all night and day without sleep." Bakura shook his head.

"Once actually."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Once," I replied, "but I didn't know it was a dream. And I don't think Yugi did either until we woke up. Everything felt so real. Except for the last part when the room crumbled around me."

"That happens when you're the last to wake up or try to cling to the dream." He sighed like something was depressing him.

"Okay what is it?" I was starting to not mind the thief's presence. It felt good to have someone to talk to; strangely enough it was him of all people.

"Ryou is being abused back in the real world. When I last saw him the bruises and cuts merely doubled and under his left eye was a fresh line of stitches. And it is all because of _Marik_!" He growled at the old tomb keeper's name, slamming a clinched fist at the stone wall.

"So because of Marik abusing your hikari, you have changed your ways now as to provide some sort of comfort for him when he comes to the 'Dream State' you told me about?" It all started to make sense. I looked him in his amethyst eyes, and I would never to have thought I would ever see what was there.

Tears.


	11. Ch 11 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

We have been sitting in these uncomfortable hard hospital chairs for almost three hours now. Ryou still hasn't gotten out of surgery; I fear the worse to what has happened. When we found out that Ryou had four broken ribs, three more that were cracked, and he had a minor concussion to boot with the major signs of abuse. I felt as if I had let down a good friend for not helping him when I had the chance. If Ryou makes it out of this I hope he can forgive us.

"Earth to Yugi," Tristan's voice snapped me out on my internal thoughts. I blinked as he waved a hand in front of my face. "Hey man, the nurse just said that Bakura -I mean- Ryou has gone into recovery. His surgery went fine. He should be okay now."

I felt a slight smile touch my lips. "That's good news. So when could we go back and see him?"

"Unless you're family, no one could go back to see him. It is . . . hospital rules. I'm sorry." The nurse said. She wore pink scrubs, white tennis shoes, and a name tag with Kimono printed on it. Her mint green hair fell to her shoulders, framing her face. Her sadness reflected in her bright blue eyes.

"But Ryou has no family!" Anzu pleaded. "Please make an exception this one time!" I looked over to her dabbing her eyes with a tissue. She cries over everything now of days since Atem's passing on.

"I'm sorry, but his other records show he does have family. Someone named," she checked her clip board. "Marik Ishtar. Put under guardian." My heart stopped. What would happen if he killed Ryou while he was still trying to recover? Knowing some things that have happened thus far, I can't help but think of the worse.

Tristan then growled, "MARIK'S THE REASON FOR THIS WHOLE MESS!" I could feel everyone else's gaze land on us for Tristan's out burst. A few uncomfortable silent moments passed until the random bunches of strangers returned to what they were doing.

"Ryou has no other family, Marik has been neglecting him, and we feel as if we have failed him for not speaking up for him sooner." I said in a hushed tone.

"It's policy, and I can't allow it." Kimono said with a small sigh.

"Excuse me Kimono, but can you lead me back to see my boyfriend?" Speak of the friggin devil. Marik's silhouette appeared from behind the green haired nurse. I felt a deep hatred consume me.

"Why should she Marik?! You're the whole reason for-" I was choked off by Marik holding the millennium rod's blade to my throat. _HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THIS?! _

"You be quite short stack!" Marik's voice all of a sudden turned demonic. Its tone all too familiar. . . Melvin some how has gotten back into Marik's body and mind. Withdrawing the blade from my neck he turned to Kimono who was visibly shaking. "Now, you will take me to Ryou Bakura and not mention a word about what I'm going to do once I'm there. You got that? Or else . . ." He slid the cover back onto the rod's blade. "Well, you get the point." Kimono hesitantly leads the blonde Egyptian back where Ryou was recovering.

It was out of our hands now I'm affraid.


	12. Ch 12 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

_I've been able to keep my Yami at bay for a while, but every time I go to see Ryou his power grows stronger. Every thought that runs through my mind is to take the chance to kill him in cold blood. What am I suppose to do if Melvin gains full control over my body forever?_ Marik's inner thoughts raced as he lay in his bed, burying his head into the embellished pillow tiredly chucked towards the head of the bed.

_Hiraki, why are you so hell-bent on this kid? _A dark voice roared from the depths of his mind. _He is weak. Let me say that again. Weak, weak and weaker still. _

_And you are a bastard of a monster!_ The lighter of the two screamed in his mind, slamming his head deeper into the fluffy pillow, hanging on that small hope that he could drown out his yami. "Think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts" he cooed to himself to calm down.

"Marik, I must ask, why have someone weak like him instead of someone that has a more rugged character? Like me for example?" Growled the psychotic, wild blonde haired Egyptian.

"Because you only have one little tiny shred of love, and it's not for a person. Oh no, not for ANYTHING living at all! It's for the lust of killing, death, you're addicted to your own pain and suffer- mph!" A set of lips pressing hard against Marik's own cut him off. Neither pulling away, nor redirecting the sign of affection had he just sat there stunned in place.

Melvin slowly withdrew from his timid lighter half. "You were saying?"

"Uh..." Marik stammered, freezing up as his yami finished. "What just happened?"

Melvin gave his hikari a maniacal grin, just a hint of happiness creeping in. "That, my dear Hiraki, was a kiss." Two pairs of eyes met, shyness radiating from Marik and Melvin continuing his grin's reign.

"I-" Marik was once again cut off, a layer of warmth melting against his lips. He fell into the trap known as a kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around his darker half as they went on for a deeper kiss. Just a moment passed as they separated, Marik being the first rabid beast to dive back in the fierce war of tongues. As they breathed once more, Melvin put his fingertips to Marik's lips, his light begging for more; he could see it in those violet-colored eyes.

"Marik. I do love you, just-" This time Melvin was interrupted, Marik hungrily moaning for more. The two interlocked, Melvin finding exactly where both him and his hikari fit together without their clothes being thrown off. Hopefully that wouldn't happen-

Melvin's thoughts were shattered as Marik started to grind against his lower regions, their kiss never breaking, the younger-looking blonde moaning in delight. "Marik," Melvin gasped out. "Stop." At once the pleasuring feelings stopped, Marik abruptly pulling away. "I am the dominate one."

"Screw it." The other said flatly.

Melvin stared at his hikari in shock. He had never acted this way before! He had always been submissive, ready to bend to his will! Not like this! He wasn't resilient, didn't even like him!

"Come on," Marik demanded. "Show me what you've been holding in all this time. Release your beast on me."

(A/N: Ha! Use your imagination to what happened between those two because it's obvious. XD)

They laid entangled in the mess of tousled sheets calming their breathing back to normal. Neither saying a word about what had just happened until the darker half made a smart ass remark. "So, how are you going to explain this night to Ryou, Hikari?"

Marik's head popped off his pillow along with a quickly drawn gasp. "I-I'm still thinking about that. Though, it would be easier to confess if I do that while he is still in his coma." He gave a sigh. "Melvin, I have realized that I don't want to be with Ryou though," the slight pause in his voice set off a trigger inside the other's mind. "I-I want to be with you."

A smirk played at the ends of Melvin's lips. "I knew you'd see it my way soon enough."

"I love you, Melvin. I see and feel that now." Marik eased himself back down along Melvin's side.

"Same for you Hikari," Melvin whispered. "Same for you."

Exhaustion taking it's toll on both of the young Egyptians. Soon both were sucked into sleep.

* * *

(A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, life gets in the way of things like this. Next up how the trip to the hospital will go. Originally the hospital was going to be connected to this but **LR **and I are still writing that out. Again sorry for the late update and thank you **Lover's Rebirth **for your help! Also if I haven't said it yet the story from now on will be written in third person.)


	13. Ch 13 The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

Paste your docume

_(A/N: I'm sorry for the late updates. And though I have wished it wouldn't come to this but it has. I'm now one of __**them**__; the authors that put off their stories. I have... um... good reasons as to why, with life and all but any who! Here's the 13__th__ Chapter of TPAFIP! __**Lover's Rebirth**__ and my Thanksgiving gift to all of you wonderful viewers. WARNING: Might want tissues.)_

* * *

Light filtered through the thin, colorless, blinds draped across the windows of Ryou's hospital room. Scattered beams littered the albino's pale form, his chest just barely rising and falling. If it wasn't for the soft beeping of the monitors around the room it would have been completely silent. Brown eyes slowly fluttered open to gather their barren surroundings.

Another hospital room.

An electronic clock hanging on the wall in front of the bed indicated it was a quarter past midday. How long had he been out for? Days? Weeks? Even a year was highly possible with his experience with comas was taken into consideration. The doctor quickly bounded in, a nurse on his heels like a little dog- the woman ready to cater to his every need.

"Good afternoon Ryou!" She chirped in her sing-song voice. "Is there anything I can get you? I'm sure you must be hungry after being in a coma for four weeks."

"I'm not to-" His stomach rumbled right on cue, protesting the words Ryou was going to say with a loud growl. "Some food would be nice," He corrected himself. "But before you go," His voice broke for a moment "What is today's date?"

"It's the second of September, silly!" Silly, right. Not everyone woke up from a coma, like Ryou, knowing the date of when he woke up without a calendar. "So I guess that you woke up in time for your birthday!" The nurse giggled before leaving to acquire Ryou some food.

_Great. Happy birthday Ryou, you are still in hell!_ Was all that Ryou could think of. For all he knew, that one fact still held true. He would heal then go home to resume the task of 'play toy to Marik and Melvin'. Go to sleep and dream every night that it was a certain thief that he was having affairs with instead of Marik and Melvin. He could die now and no one would really care- the funeral would turn out to be a "Raid-Ryou's-House Expedition." The only ones who would really be affected would be those already on the other side. Images of Bakura danced through his head.

A sharp rapping came from the other side of the door, knocking Ryou out of his daydreams.

"Come in," The response that escaped his pale lips was completely involuntary. Before he could take it back the door swung open, revealing a scene that he never wanted to see again. Blood of doctors, patients, and nurses- all innocents- was painted across the wall, a red indicator that they had gotten in the path of a savage murder.

A figure confidently walked into the room, one hand displaying the decapitated head of the nurse who had walked into Ryou's room minutes before. In his other hand was the Millennium Rod, its blade and handle smeared with drying blood. His entire body was covered in the fluid crimson of all his victims- even his blond locks were spotted with a crimson-red.

"Hello, Bunny. It's quite nice to see that you are awake," He took one step closer to Ryou. "But it might have been better for you to have stayed asleep."

His sinister voice froze the blood in Ryou's veins, turning him into an unmoving boy lying down on his bed like a sacrificial lamb on a stone tablet. Somehow he managed to say the monster's name. "Melvin."

"Happy birthday Ryou. I got you a good present. Death," Melvin dropped his voice to a whisper. "You gave my Hiarki a similar present once- wasn't it a housewarming gift?" His eyes narrowed as he moved to the side of Ryou's bed. "I just thought you would like a better gift," With on fluid motion the rod flew out of his hand and implanted itself in Ryou's chest.

Blood started to collect in Ryou's lungs, quickly making its way up to his though. Small droplets escaped the sides of his mouth, staining the bed sheets. Ryou gurgled as he tried to speak, his body going through small seizures. All that he could see was Melvin standing above him, smirking like the cat that caught the mouse. All he could feel was the pain, the pain flooding his nerves, intensified by the lack of air in his body. But isn't this what he wanted? To have all of his life force leave him so he could join the one that truly loved him and be loved in return?

Already his vision was clouding over. Somewhere distant he could hear Bakura murmuring to just let it go. The pain that was driving him crazy started to subside, everything else slowly fading into a final numb. His chest stopped moving, the monitors hooked up to him beeping like there was no tomorrow.

The last this he heard was his attacker cackling, saying that it was all too easy.


	14. Ch 14

Ryou's POV

I felt as if I was falling, or was I rising? Opening my eyes I could see only pitched blackness. I continued to fell the sinking filling as I gravitated towards an upcoming blinding light. I fell through and landed on something hard that felt like stone; knocking the wind from my lungs. Rubbing my clammy forehead I gathered the surroundings. People were -shuffling through the crowed market area. I noticed that I was currently huddled in a sandy narrow alley way. Was I back in Ancient Egypt? The memory world that also allowed the thief who took refuge inside the ring my father gave me when I was a boy and later on fell in love with? I had to find out! If my lover was here I had to find him and the sooner the better.

I peeked out of the alley for a moment, seeking a familiar sight. Something to reassure me that this was the memory world, that this was a place my Yami had gone. My white hair cascaded down to the ground, unraveling from its veil as I leaned over, white strands growing dusty as a horse passed.

"Messages to the land of the living!" A vendor shouted from a small stall. "Or a message to another from the dead!" A list of currency exchange rolled down the side of one of the posts supporting the roof of the stall.

I pulled back my hair and plopped back on my hood, heading out into the open. The market I was in was filled with people laughing and singing, pubs and stalls lining every available surface. My feet guided me to the outer stalls, a cage full of horses sticking out amongst the riffraff.

If I had learned anything from my Yami it was how to get away with theft. I spotted a young black colt thrashing his head about and doing all he could to get loose. I knew what he wanted.

Freedom.

No doubt he might have been born in the opened desserts of North Africa and then captured to serve the purposes of human transportation. Our eyes locked for one moment before he went back to flailing never giving up. Now was the time to put all those tricks Bakura taught me and put them to use. If I get caught, well I'm already dead. What's the worst that they can do to me?

Slipping through the crowd was almost too easy as people were more evolved in their own business than to worry about a stranger. The dark colt stopped his struggling once I reached him and untied the reins to from the wooden post. Speaking softly as to not startle my ride out of here I spoke, "Ready to get out of here boy? So am I. You take me as far as I need to go and I'll let you go." Petting his long snout I eased myself to the side and hoped on. I rode many horses before, and a few times bareback.

"STOP THIEF!" I whipped my head around and saw four muscular guards come rushing for me.

"Time to go, Buddy!" Clicking my tongue and jabbing my heels into the colts side we took off without missing a beat.

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard their voices call out, but I wasn't worried. We were on the edge of the capital city's limits. Soon nothing but the open dessert would accompany me and my new companion. Without realizing it I was laughing almost as manically as Bakura. how I long to see him. Without warning I was soon thrown off my hoarse and sent falling to the sandy earth beneath me.

Last thing I remember was hearing whinnying and feeling something heavy crush my skull. Once again all I could see was black.

Bakura's POV

Wasting time in the capital city today was not all as boring as I thought it out to be. I haven't been able to sleep recently and for that I've found myself slipping back into my old habits of collecting valuable items from the small shops about here. "STOP THEIF!" I looked back to make sure that the guards weren't referring to me when I saw a man that reminded me of my light.

'It couldn't be.' I thought as it was preposterous as for Ryou to be here in the memory world. For that we'd both had to be dreaming, or he. . . no. . . Ryou couldn't had suffered that horrible fate! I was to come back and protect him from the evils of the Ishtars!

"GET BACK HERE!" More screaming from the guards chasing after the blackened horse and the unknown rider drew my attention back to the here and now. I had to find out who this mystery man was. If it were Ryou or not, I would proceed chase after this hooded man.

Just outside the city's limits I saw the guards retreating to go fetch their horses to further chase this man. I followed the fresh tracks on foot. Not four miles out did I stumble on a body. That or the mystery rider. His hoarse nowhere to be seen despite the hoof prints leading away from the body. Noting the blood stained sand under the man's head I carefully approached his stilled body.

My heart filled with many mixed emotions as I gazed down at the figure. My suspicions were true. There, lying in front of me, was Ryou. Hearing muffled hoof-falls and shouts of men not too far away I collected my other half's body and whistled for my stallion. We were gone before they had a chance to get even a glimpse of us. Last thing I need is to have my Ryou taken away from me once more.

Ryou's POV

Pain. I knew pain. And darkness. I knew darkness as well. Not much else really, just the pain and darkness and a voice. When had that voice come on? Really, it just sort of manifested itself into the pain and darkness and sat there. "Ryou?" It questioned and screamed at the same time. "Wake up landlord. Come on," It sounded like Bakura. Or at least was reminiscent to him. Something like that. "The guards are coming. You need to wake up."

I felt the pain intensify for a moment, amplifying as my head was rolled to the side, my body following suit. I was lifted into the air as the voice gave a small whistle, the galloping of a horse approaching the Voice and I. Enveloped by the steady rhythm of a horse's hooves, the darkness became deeper, eating the pain away- a slow but steady process. A hum joined in, luring me into a state of serenity which nothing could penetrate.

Not even the pain.


	15. Ch 15

Atem sighed as he sat down on his extravagant desk, scattering parchment all over the floor and spilling his bottle of ink. His arm came lightly down on his knee, propping his head up to stare out of the window at the golden Egyptian desert. "Is Bakura, the notorious king of thieves, really wanting to make a truce?" He pondered out loud, pushing stray strands of blonde out of his crimson-purple eyes as he spoke. "He's always had some sort of goal. Mostly to hurt people." Atem looked upon the rolling dunes of sand. Wind picked up stray grains, tossing them around like a sacrifice to the sky. His fingers tapped the wood of the desk as he continued to think about the abnormal behavior of the dark thief. "I guess he could change. Zorc isn't controlling him anymore."

But could the white haired man really change? He had stolen souls and gold, betrayed the code of Egypt, done everything wrong.

But still...

Before the final confirmation in the memory world, Bakura had stayed relatively quiet, even though the destructive path he had taken had minimal to no effort needed; Bakura could have easily pulled some small robbery or such off. The thief was a kleptomaniac after all. Ready to steal and plunder from virtually anyone. "I guess I'll give him a chance." And with that, the pharaoh slid off of the polished oak to the stone floor, walked out the door without a noise, made his way to the stables, mounted his horse, and rode off the find Bakura.

Atem rode up onto the ruins of Bakura's old, abandoned village. Kul Elna. "Might as well start here," Dismounting his horse he started wandering around on the beaten down path. Glancing through what was left of the houses he couldn't find a trace of anything to point that Bakura might have even come through here recently. The white mare was following his lead with couscous steps. Nudged his shoulder with her nose, she whinnied at the direction of a dimly lit structure. "What is it Saisei? Something over there?" Atem looked to where Saisei was staring. Atem noticed the light to flicker out when he peered that way. Taking the reins he led the hesitant mare closer to where the light came from.

"You know, it's not nice to go snooping about where your nose doesn't belong, Pharaoh." Bakura grumbled. "Why are you here?"

"I've came to find you. I-," Atem's gaze shifted past the thief to a figure standing a few feet further back. "Who is that?"

Bakura chuckled to himself. "That's my hikari. Surprised Pharaoh?"

"What," Atem stared right at the quivering figure. "You've got to be kidding me. This is the afterlife, not the living world. From what you told me, the way you could only see each other is when you are both _asleep_."

"He murdered me when I was ill." Ryou's raspy voice said from his direction, interrupting the Pharaoh. "Made me die, die, die, die, die, die di..." Bakura placed a finger over the figure's pale pink lips.

"Quiet landlord. You must quiet down. No one can hurt you now."

Atem had never seen this side of the Tomb Robber before. He seemed so -what was that word?- caring! The gentle way that he handled this person, who was apparently Ryou, was simply out if character for the thief.

"Shocked?" Bakura questioned, slightly raising his left eyebrow, bringing his hand away from Ryou's lips.

"Die, die, die, die, die. He made me die, die, die, d..." Ryou immediately restarted his rambling, only stopping again when Bakura caressed the boy in his arms.

Atem blinked once or twice before making his decision and speaking again. "Okay Robber. I'll give you a chance," one hand pointed towards the shaking Ryou, "if you can explain how HE got here. And why he is babbling like a mad man."


End file.
